Royal Finace: Fortunate Heir
by gingerlog100
Summary: Sequel number two of the Royal Fiance story talks about Sota reunited with his parents, and now he hopes that his parents will approve of him being married to Ichigo, plus a decision that requires great thinking.
1. Bonding

**CH 1 **

**Royal Fiance **

**Bonding **

Sequel number two is here, and from the last story, Sota returns to his homeland of Ryukyu Kingdom where he got to meet his birth parents; Lord Hassan and Lady Kagura. Adding on to this, Sota is royalty. Now the happy family can continue bonding after sixteen years.

Lord Hassan: Sota, there's some people I want you to meet.

Sota: What kind of people?

Lord Hassan: Your brother and sister.

Sota: I have siblings?

Lady Kagura: Yes, and I think they would be honored to see you.

Sota: Are you sure about that mother?

Lady Kagura: I'm positive.

**While waitng for Sota's brother and sister, Ichigo was worried that his parents don't know that him and Sota are married. **

Ichigo: Sota, can we talk for a moment?

Sota: Sure Ichigo.

Ichigo: Don't you think that your parents should know about us being married?

Sota: I was hoping that we could tell them together.

Ichigo: I'm praying that they won't freak out over us.

Sota: If they could see how much we care and love each other, they should give us their blessings.

Ichigo: You're right, I think the reason why my grandfather chose you from the start, is to make me a better person and to find love no matter who it is.

***Speechless* **

Sota: I love you Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: I love you more Sota Park.

***Kisses and Footsteps* **

Lord Hassan: Sota, I would like to introduce you to your brother Kohaku and sister Kanna.

Sota: Nice to meet both of you, I'm happy to be your big brother.

Kohaku: Are you the one who is going to rule Ryukyu?

Kanna: It's nice to have a big brother.

Sota: Kahaku, what do you mean rule Ryukyu?

***Shock Look* **

Lady Kagura: Kohaku, we will talk about that later.

Kanna: Sota, who is this handsome person standing beside you?

Ichigo: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a prince from a kingdom called Genovia.

Kanna: Are you single?

Ichigo: No, I'm happily married.

Lord Hassan: May we ask who?

***Sigh* **

Sota: Me and Ichigo are married. Just to let you know, we are very happy to be together.

Ichigo: I hope we could get your blessings.

**No one spoke for a minute, but Sota's parents could see that their son was speaking from his heart that he's happy and in love with Ichigo, but the question is will they give their blessings?**


	2. Do We Have Your Blessings?

**CH 2**

**Royal Fiance **

**Do We Have Your Blessings? **

Sota: Mother, Father do we have your blessings of our marriage?

Lord Hassan: You really love Ichigo huh?

Sota: I do father, he's my soulmate.

Lady Kagura: I see that there's no problem with this and Sota did say Ichigo was his soulmate, so...

Ichigo: Does this mean that we have your blessings?

Lord Hassan & Lady Kagura: You have our blessings.

Sota: Thank you mother and father.

Ichigo: Yes, thank you very much and I promise to love and protect your son for the rest of my life.

***Shock* **

Kanna: Welcome to the family Ichigo.

Kohaku: Now I have a new brother-in-law, awesome.

_**Later... **_

King Isshin: Honey, you can stop shopping anytime now please.

Queen Misuki: Just one more store please.

Karin: I agree with dad beacuse we can't carry anymore bags mom.

Yuzu: Mom, they have a shoe store.

Karin: Yuzu, don't push it.

King Isshin: Yes, please don't push it.

Queen Misuki: Come on Yuzu, let's shop till we drop.

***Laughs* **

_**Meanwhile... **_

Izumi: Their ice cream is great, I wish Sota could join us.

Kagome: Sota is bonding with his family mom and I'm sure that he would love to join us later.

Izumi: Maybe you're right but I'm still not sure about this place.

Kagome: When aren't you sure about?

Izumi: Mostly eveything.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. What Is An Heir?

**CH 3 **

**Royal Fiance **

**What Is An Heir? **

**DEF # 1 : A person who inherits or is entitled to inherit the rank, title, position, etc., of another. **

**DEF # 2: A person or group considered as inheriting the tradition, talent, etc., of a predecessor. **

**Examples:** The heir to a royal house must protect his people from destruction.

The primary purpose of a royal marriage was to beget an heir to continue the line.

In law, an heir is a person who is entitled to receive a share of the deceased's (the person who died) property, subject to the rules of inheritance in the jurisdiction where the deceased (decedent) died or owned property at the time of death. A person does not become an heir before the death of the deceased, since the exact identity of the persons entitled to inherit is determined only then. Members of ruling noble or royal houses expected to become heirs are called heirs apparent if first in line and incapable of being displaced from inheriting by another claim; otherwise, they are heirs presumptive. There is a further concept of joint inheritance, pending renunciation by all but one, which is called coparceny.

In modern law, the terms inheritance and heir refer exclusively to succession to property by descent from a deceased dying intestate. Takers in property succeeded to under a will are termed generally beneficiaries, and specifically devisees for real property, bequestees for personal property, or _legatees_ for money.

This is where the Imperial Title comes in for the story...

_**Inheritance**_ is the practice of passing on property, titles, debts, rights and obligations upon the death of an individual. It has long played an important role in human societies. The rules of inheritance differ between societies and have changed over time.

For this story, the Ryukyu Royal Court must decide if Sota is worthy enough to inheriant the Imperial Title to guide his people to a better future in life.


	4. Ryukyu Kingdom Rules

CH 4

Royal Fiance

Ryukyu Kingdom Rules

Sota is now learning about his homeland history with the help of his parents and siblings beside him. After he gets gone with that, Sota will be introduced to the Ryukyu Royal Court about succeeding the throne.

_**In The Library... **_

Sota: So, we do special types of celebrations when it comes to festivals.

Lord Hassan: Yes and there is a festival coming up in four days, where we celebrate your return home.

Sota: Does it have to be big?

Lord Hassan: Every festival celebration is big Sota.

***Footsteps* **

Lady Kagura: How are my two men doing?

Sota & Lord Hassan: Fine.

Lady Kagura: We should be getting you dressed up to meet the Royal Court Sota.

Lord Hassan : Yes, I almost forgot about that.

Sota: The Royal Court wants to see me?

Lad Kagura: Yes and that's why we need to hurry up and get you dressed.

Sota: Ok, I'll get dressed.

Getting dressed to meet the Royal Court is a nervous situation that makes some people want to run away or even kill them selfs.

_**At The Court House... **_

Sota: Wow, the building is huge.

Lady Kagura: Yes isn't it?

Grandfather Hinamoto: Now Sota, I know you're going to be nervous when talking to the court , just know that we are on your side no matter what.

Lord Hassan: Listen to your grandfather sometimes.

Lady Kagura: Do you mean all the time?

***Sweating* **

Sota: Ok now I'm feeling scared.

Lady Kagura: Don't be Sota.

Sota: If you say so.

**THE RYUKYU KINGDOM ROYAL COURT **

**Greastest For Best Rulers In History **

Lord Hassan: Are you ready Sota?

Sota: Yes.

***Open Door* **

Royal Court: Welcome Sota.

Sota: It's a pleasure for me to come.

Person #1: Sota, we are happy that you have returned home safe and sound.

Sota: Yes, I'm happy to be home again with my family.

Person # 2: We also heard that you are married to a Genovian prince.

Sota: Right, Ichigo Kurosaki is my husband...

Person # 3: OVER RULED!

Person # 4: From your paternal affection to your own family, and from your royal concern for the future welfare of your people, and the honour and dignity of your crown, was graciously pleased to recommend to your parliament to take into serious consideration.

Sota: I'm confused.

Person # 5: The rule states that you must marry someone from this kingdom is less fortunate than you so that you can succeed the throne as king.

Sota: What..

Person # 3: You can't be married to a male either from a foreign country.

Sota: Are you saying that you want me to become king?

Royal Court: Correct.

Sota: Not to be rude, but I'm going to be a queen to a great person who I love more than anything in the world. I'm sorry but I don't want to be king.

Person # 4: We are sorry Sota, but this is a rule for every king -to-be.

Person # 1: I know you must be confused but you need to decide.

Sota: Decide about what?

Person # 3: You must decide if you stay in Ryukyu to rule as the next king or break off your marriage to Ichigo.

Sota: I will no...

Person # 2: If you don't do either of the two, then you will never be apart of your family history.

Person # 3: What's it gonna be Sota, throne or Ichigo?


	5. Rules Are Rules

**CH 5 **

**Royal Fiance **

**Rules Are Rules **

Ouch is for the pain in Sota's heart for he now has to choose to rule in Genovia with Ichigo or rule as the next king in Ryukyu. The question is, can he handle it?

**[Flashback] **

_Person # 5: "The rules states that you must marry someone who is less fortunate than you from Ryukyu, so that you can succeed the throne". _

**[End Of Flashback] **

Sota: I hate the court.

Lord Hassan: Sota, I know you must be upset right now.

Sota: You think.

Lady Kagura: Sota, would you like to go home now...

Sota: Right now, I would like to be with my husband at this point.

Grandfather Hinamoto: Damn those council men.

Lord Hassan: Now dad, I'm just as mad as you are but we need to think this over and how to help out Sota with his decision.

Lady Kagura: Yes, we need to think about Sota.

Grandfather Hinamoto: I do want my grandson to be happy and not sad.

Lady Kagura: Don't we all.

_**Later On...**_

King Isshin: Karin, can you help me here with your mother's shopping bags?

Karin: Dad, I'm alittle bit stuck with Yuzu's bags at this moment.

Queen Misuki: How are you two doing at this point?

Yuzu: Yeah, can you still carry a few more bags?

Karin & King Isshin: NO, SO STOP SHOPPING!

_**Moments On... **_

Ichigo: No text, no call, no nothing.

Izumi: Stop worrying Ichigo, I know that Sota is doing fine.

Ichigo: That's just it, I have it in my gut that he needs me right now.

Kagome: If he needs you, he would call you right away.

Ichigo: I know but...

Izumi: Your heart must be heavy for Sota.

Ichigo: It really is.

Kagome: He mom look at this.

Izumi: What is it Kagome?

Kagome: I was reading about Ryukyu's history and page 26 saids, that every first born heir must be or will be the next future ruler of Ryukyu.

Ichigo: Isn't Sota the first born child?

Izumi: Yes..he is.

Ichigo: Kagome, what else does that book say?

Kagome: Page 27 saids, once the heir is of the age of 17, the heir must marry from a someone who is less fortunate choosen by the royal court.

Ichigo: Izumi, can I use your cellphone?

Izumi: You are going to call Sota are you?

Ichigo: Yes. As Ichigo tried to called Sota, he didn't answer so he amediate went back to the palace to talk to him.

_**Back To The Palace... **_

Sota: Rules suck to the bone, Ichigo I wish you were here with me now.


	6. What About Kohaku?

**CH 6**

**Royal Fiance **

**What About Kohaku?**

Not to long ago, Sota was forced to make a difficult choice either to stay in Ryukyu as king or be with Ichigo. This is where Kohaku name gets put in the chapter.

_**At The Palace... **_

Sota: Come on Ichigo, pick up your phone.

***Knock Knock* **

Sota: Come in.

Lady Kagura: Sweetheart, are you ok?

Sota: Do you really need me to answer that?

Lady Kagura: Yes and no, but I really want to help you Sota.

Sota: Can you help me get out of this situation?

Lady Kagura: I don't think I can.

***Sigh* **

Sota: Sometimes I wish that somebody can't tell you what to do and how to do things.

Lady Kagura: By doing things, you mean forcing something that you're not happy with?

Sota: Yes.

Lady Kagura: Sometimes I wished that a couple of times.

Sota: Funny.

***Ring Ring* **

Sota: Hello?

Ichigo: Sota.

Sota: Ichigo, you finally pick up your phone.

Ichigo: Yes, sorry but I had a feeling that something was wrong with you.

Sota: How did you know?

Ichigo: It's a gift.

Sota: I sure could use a hug right now, think you can come back to the palace?

***Footsteps and bedroom door opens* **

Ichigo: Turn around, I'm already here.

**A big embrace Sota and Ichigo made, plus tears fell from Sota's eyes. **

Ichigo: Why are you crying?

Sota: Lots of reasons.

Ichigo: I may have a reason why you're crying.

Sota: You know.

Ichigo: I was reading the history book that the first heir must marry someone from Ryukyu.

Sota: The Royal Court wants me to break off my marriage to you.

Ichigo: WHAT!?

***Scared Faced* **

Lady Kagura: We said the same thing Ichigo, trust me, I want to see you and Sota be happy.

Ichigo: Isn't there someone else you can pick to be the next king?

Sota: They said it has to be the first born child.

Ichigo: So the court want you to choose me or become king.

Lady Kagura: That's right.

Ichigo: Nonsence, just plain nonsence.

***Sigh* **

Sota: Mom, is there some other rule that another bloodline royal can become the next king?

Lady Kagura: Not that I know of, maybe if you ask your father, do you have someone in mind Sota?

Sota: Yes, Kohaku.

Ichigo: Kohaku is a royal.

Sota: I think he will be perfect as a king.

Ichigo: Yes my lady, what about Kohaku?

**Sorry about the wait everyone, college is getting crazy so tell me what you think.**


End file.
